I'll Be Home For Christmas
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams...


Alright, everyone. As whoever of you who watched SVU last night know, Kathy told El the baby's his. Well, I made a bet with Infinity Star, and I lost. So since I never back out on a bet, I wrote this oneshot for her. Happy holidays, everybody, and enjoy this little story!

Disclaimer: Not mine! (checks stocking) Nope, not mine!

This oneshot is dedicated to Infinity Star, whom I'm sure fudged the results so I'd have to write this and stay out of trouble for a day. Well, you won, big grasshopper! Here ya go!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex Eames sighed as she paced the floor of her living room. She hadn't heard from her husband in several days, and her anxiety was reaching new heights. Down the hall, she could hear the sound of laughter coming from the bedroom, and she smiled.

The Christmas tree sat in the corner of the living room, brightly lit and with a golden star on top of it. And beneath it, brightly wrapped presents of assorted sizes covered the floor.

Her hand came to rest over her swollen belly, and once again, her eyes watered. It was December twenty third, and tomorrow night, she would be attempting to settle their children into bed as they talked excitedly about Santa and hearing Rudolph on the rooftop.

Two sets of footsteps echoed down the hall, and Alex smiled as their children ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, Mommy!" their six year old son, Nicholas, chirped. "When is Daddy coming home?"

"Yeah, when is Daddy coming home?" their three year old daughter, Zoey, echoed.

She sighed and took their hands, leading them over to the couch. As soon as she sat down, the two children scrambled up onto the cushions beside her and snuggled in on either side of her. She put her arms around the children and hugged them close.

"Kids," she started with some difficulty. "You know that mine and Daddy's jobs are hard sometimes. And sometimes, we have to do things that we don't like." Like going undercover for months at a time, she added mentally.

"But I want Daddy!" Nicholas pouted, crossing his arms and tossing his blond, curly head.

She kissed his forehead. "I know you do, Nicky. I want him home, too."

Zoey began to cry at her brother's distress, and Alex mentally cursed her husband. "Come on, baby girl," she murmured, lifting the sobbing baby into her arms and hugging her close.

She carried her daughter into her bedroom, her back protesting as she laid Zoey down and tucked her into the bed, then kissed her forehead. "Good night, Zo," she whispered, stroking her daughter's dark curls. "I love you."

The little girl continued to cry, and Alex felt like crying herself as she walked out of the room, turning on the nightlight before she shut the door behind herself. Nicholas had gone back into his own room, so she sat down on the couch again and stretched out, her hand resting protectively over her stomach where their third child rested.

The phone rang a few minutes later, and she reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

_Hello, beautiful_, a very familiar voice said gently.

She sat up on the couch and smiled. "Hi, baby."

_How are the kids?_

"They're fine. They really miss their daddy."

_I'm... sorry_, he apologized quietly.

"Don't apologize, Bobby. You had to do this," she chastised him gently.

_I know. But... I'm sorry. It's Christmas, and I shouldn't be here. I should be there, with you._ He was quiet for a minute. _How are you?_

_I'll be home for Christmas _

_You can count on me _

_Please have snow and mistletoe _

_And presents 'neath the tree_

"I'm fine," she assured him. "The baby's fine, too."

_Good. I'm glad._

"When are you coming home?" she asked in a subdued voice.

_I... I don't know_, he admitted. _It could still be a while._

She could hear the misery in his voice, and she closed her eyes, wishing she could be with him. "I love you, baby."

_I love you, too. All four of you._

For a few minutes, they both were quiet, simply listening to the sound of the other's breathing. Then Alex had an idea. "Bobby, say something to the baby!"

_Which one_? he asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "The one that you just implanted a few months ago."

He laughed softly. _Fine, put the phone to your belly._

She chuckled and placed the phone just over her swollen belly. After a few moments, the baby began kicking wildly, and she laughed again as she brought the phone back to her ear. "Your child just started kicking up a storm."

_Really?_

"I'm the one she's kicking!"

More laughter. _Why are you so certain she is a she_?

"I was right with Nicky and Zoey, wasn't I?"

_Yeah, you were_. There was another pause. _Alex, I have to go. I... I love you. Hug the kids for me, okay?_

"Okay, Bobby. I love you, too." She hung up the phone, resigned, and stood up. Then she walked down the hall to check on Zoey and put Nicky to bed.

_Christmas Eve will find me _

_Where the love light beams _

_I'll be home for Christmas _

_If only in my dreams_

Late that night, Alex was surprised to feel two small bodies curl up against her, and she opened her eyes. Zoey was curled up against her chest, and she could feel Nicky snuggled up to her back with his arm slung over her waist, a movement eerily familiar in it's fashion to her husband's.

They were both sleeping peacefully, and she didn't have the heart to move them. So she closed her own eyes again and settled down under the blankets, wishing sleep would take her again.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Christmas Eve, Alex was sitting on the couch and reading to her two children when they heard a knock at the door. Closing the book, she looked at Nicholas and said, "You can go open the door. But make sure you see who it is first."

Nicholas jumped off of the couch and scurried to the door, while Zoey snuggled closer to Alex and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Who's there?" Nicholas called.

"It's Uncle Mike," a deep voice, replied, and Alex grinned.

"Mom, it's Uncle Mike!" Nick shouted.

"Let him in," Alex called back, and a few seconds later, Mike and Carolyn were standing in front of her, with their infant son cradled carefully in Carolyn's arms.

Mike leaned down and hugged Alex. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he murmured, and she returned the hug.

"Thanks, Mike."

Zoey reached out to Mike, and he grinned and picked her up, tossing her in the air before pulling her close to his chest. "There's my Zoey-bug," he said happily, kissing the little girl's forehead.

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

He sat down on the couch by Alex, sitting Zoey in his lap as Carolyn sat down on the other side of Alex. Mike noticed Nick was still standing, and he motioned for him to join them. But the little boy shook his head and ran down the hall, shutting his door behind himself.

Alex sighed heavily and rubbed her stomach. "He misses Bobby. They both do," she murmured, fingering her daughter's soft curls.

They continued to talk softly amongst themselves, until Zoey fell asleep in Mike's arms. Alex went to stand up, but Mike shook his head. "It's okay, Alex. I need the practice," he said with a grin.

She nodded and settled back against the couch.

Before they knew it, it was nearing eleven o'clock, and Mike looked at Carolyn. "I guess we should be heading home," he said, slightly regretful.

Alex nodded understandingly and took the sleeping child from his arms, cuddling her to her own chest. "Merry Christmas," she said softly as Mike helped Carolyn to her feet and kissed his son's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Alex," Carolyn said as she and Mike walked away from the couch.

She watched them leave, and when the door shut, she closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

_Christmas Eve will find me _

_Where the love light beams _

_I'll be home for Christmas _

_If only in my dreams _

_If only in my dreams_

She didn't know what woke her, or when she had fallen asleep, but the room was dark and quiet, and she shifted and groaned slightly. By the clock on the wall, she knew it was after midnight, and tears started to fall again as she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Bobby."

"Merry Christmas to you too, baby," came the soft reply, and Alex looked around in surprise.

Bobby appeared in her line of sight, and she sighed a deep sigh of relief and stretched her arms out to him. He smiled and gladly stepped closer, engulfing her in a warm, tender hug.

"I missed you," he breathed against her hair.

She tightened her arms around him and tucked her head under his chin. "I missed you too, baby. I'm so glad you're home," she whispered, and he kissed her head and gently pulled her to her feet.

Their stomachs met, and he felt the baby kicking against him. "And I missed you, too," he murmured, caressing her stomach.

Their lips met, and she buried one hand in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Mommy?" a sleepy voice called, and they broke apart as Zoey walked into the living room, rubbing her dark eyes. As soon as she saw who was in Alex's arms, she squealed and ran up to them, her arms outstretched. "Daddy!"

Bobby laughed and swept her up in his arms, hugging her tightly to him as he kissed her forehead. "Hey, baby girl. I've missed you so much."

He felt a tug on his pants, and he looked down into brown eyes that mirrored his own. He crouched down and gathered his son into his other arm. "And I missed you too, Nick," he murmured.

Alex watched her husband lift their children in his arms and rise to his feet. "It's so good to be home," he said softly as Zoey settled her head on his shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Bobby," she whispered, running her hand over his chest.

Bobby looked at their children, then at his beautiful wife, and he realized how perfect and complete his life was. "Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered back, dropping a tender kiss on her lips.

_If only in my dreams_

The End!

A/N: Well, there ya'll have it. I used the Martina McBride version of I'll Be Home For Christmas, which I also don't own. This is also my first holiday story of the season, so yay! Now please review, and happy holiday/whatever you celebrate to everyone!


End file.
